There is known a conventional cutting insert, such as described in Non Patent Literature 1. The cutting insert includes two principal surfaces opposite to each other, and a side surface connecting each of principal surfaces to each other so that a boundary portion (ridge line portion) between each of the principal surfaces and the side surface forms a cutting edge. The entire cutting insert is formed of CBN sinter.